In an existing network access control method, typically an access controller in a destination network authenticates and authorizes a requester after the requester initiates an access request to the destination network to thereby perform access control on the requester. In an access control scenario where a third party, e.g., an authentication server, is required to participate in identity authentication, the access controller may fail to be connected directly with the authentication server due to the access controller itself or the destination network and consequently can not use directly the authentication service provided by the authentication server. In this situation, the access control method in the prior art in which the access controller is directly connected to the authentication server and uses the authentication service provided by the authentication server can not satisfy a practical application demand for the access control on the requester.